Pathway 道
by Fae's Redemption
Summary: Being inside of Naruto is absolutely useless when you're in the wrong timeline, I've come to find out OC/SI.


Title: Pathway 道

Summary: Being inside of Naruto is absolutely useless when you're in the wrong timeline, I've come to find out.

Warning: Will contain an original clan and eventually an original village.

Disclaimer: I own what I create.

[One]

_"I'll see you soon, Michi, my little pathway..."_

Sometimes I heard voices, but that was the one I heard most often during my time in the darkness. She called me Michi, which wasn't my name, but she was kind and familiar. She made me less scared. I wasn't quite sure who she was, but that question faded away with time. You must be confused, I am too, but let me explain.

I am dead.

Yes, yes, I understand, how can you be dead if you're telling this story and hearing voices? Well, I'd like an answer to that question just as much as you would. I know, with one hundred percent clarity, that I am dead. I can still remember the feeling of complete and utter torture as my windshield stabbed through my delicate skin and my ribs gave out around my heart, when I first met the darkness.

The darkness that I grew so close to was coming to an end, though. The walls that confined me to the pitch black space were getting thinner, weaker, smaller. I could push my legs against the wall, I could wiggle my fingers.

And then it happened.

It was like when you suck all the air out of a bag, and it clings to every inch of whatevers inside of it. My walls wrapped around me and _squeezed_. It hurt so much, so _so_ much. To this day I don't know if the pain of my death or the pain of my rebirth hurt more.

Yeah, that's right, my rebirth.

Whatever you want to call it, reborn, reincarnated, I was a baby. It explained a lot actually, answered many of my questions, but it also brought up a few of its own. Like, for example, why the fuck could I remember everything? I could recall the entirety of my previous life at the drop of a hat.

My name was Kate Graham, I lived in Virginia, was raised by my two adopted parents who passed away when they were well into their elderly years, I was an ameteur journalist with a slight habit of anime, and had an incredible boyfriend of two years.

My favorite color was green, I was allergic to cats, toffee, and pepsi, and my favorite anime series was a tie between Inuyasha, Naruto, and Tokyo Ghoul.

Needless to say, I shouldn't know any of that.

Expecting the usual white walls of a hospital was a mistake, because when I came out into my new world, I found myself being launched into a freaking forest. Yeah, imagine my surprise.

* * *

"Okaa, what dat?"

My words were jumbled but for two year old standards, I'd say they were pretty good.

Three years, counting the time I was in the womb, that was how long I'd been stuck in this world. This day in particular is special though, because while I'd already learned alot about my new home, my mother was about to teach me something that to this day startles me.

My mother looked wild as she swung at the tree with the weirdest looking, and only, sword I'd ever seen. It didn't look like any type of metal I'd ever seen, it was crimson. Her curly dark hair moved with her every movement, the sweat on her ebony skin gleaming in the light of the sun that raked across her frae.

She'd putten me down for a nap in the small wooden hut we lived in but I was having trouble sleeping, so after about ten minutes of lying down, I got back up.

When she heard my voice, her entire being froze, and her sword hit the ground with a splash, leaving a puddle of crimson in its wake.

_What?_

She looked like she'd been caught with her hand in a cookie jar, her hazel eyes wide, mouth popped open.

_"What dat?" _my voice had grown darker and more commanding.

Well, as dark and commanding as a two year old could sound, I suppose.

"Michi! You were supposed to be napping, young lady!"

Nice deflection, Ma. Probably would have worked on every other two year old, but luckily, I was much more then your average child.

"Not sleepy. What dis?"

This time, I ran as fast as my little legs could take me, stumbling as little times as a I could, towards the small red puddle inches away from my mother and pointed directly at it. My mother met my glare and swallowed hard.

She _knew _she wasn't getting away with it.

My mother bent down and wrapped her giant hands around my own tiny ones, a small gesture that made my heart warm. I wanted to wipe away my suspicious and smile at her, but I didn't. I held it back and kept my eyes narrowed.

"Michi, can you tell me our surname?"

I knew the answer to that question.

"Chi-Chi-Chitsu-Chitsuyoi!" my cheeks reddened with embarrasment. Stupid, stupid, little toddler tongue.

My mother didn't seem to notice, though I knew better. She hummed and nodded her head, removing her hands from mine to pull her hair up into a makeshift bun. To this day I don't understand how she managed that when she didn't have a hair band, but whatever, not the question I wanted the answer to at the time.

"Well, we Chitsuyoi's harness a special ability. As a family, we can all do it, and we are the only ones capable of it. Just as some other family's can do things that we can't. Your Ojii-san could do it, I could do it, and you can do it."

Special ability?

Had I been reborn into a world where the supernatural existed?

God I hoped I wasn't a vampire.

My mother reached into her pocket and pulled out a metal dagger, a kunai, I think it was called, and she reached up with it, dragging it down the side of her arm. Blood trickled down the length of it _until _it met her fingers, that was when it happened.

The initial confusion that had settled in was now smacked away with awe.

Just like that, the blood pooled together and formed a solid objec, it started moving up and piling ontop of each other until a crimson axe rested in my mothers hand.

"We can do this because of our special water natured chakra, and one day, Michi-chan, you will be able to do so as well."

_Water natured chakra?_

This was the day that I discovered where I was, exactly.

Welcome to the Naurto world, Kate.

* * *

Authors Note: Ngl I'm not too happy with it, but its just the beginning, this story will evolve way better, this was just getting everything out in the air. Really you could just skip to the next chapter and be fine. We haven't seen much from Kate/Michi, but we will. Just so you know the title of this story Pathway and the reason her mom calls her that, is because Michi means path. You've seen her clans special blood nature, what do you think of that? Also, can you guys suggest self insert naruto fics to me in the reviews? just cuz ive run out of fics, ive read dreaming of sunshine like 5 times, and ive read iryoninkasa, and a bunch of others.

Reviews are love!


End file.
